Potlouky komedie o 12 dějstvích
by elenor
Summary: Potlouky jsou komedie a vyprávění jednoho starého hasiče, který zrovna odchází do důchodu a chce říct svému bratranci jak to, že se chová spíše někdy jako kouzelník než mudla. Není to moje dílo, ale dílo mé bety, která si nechtěla zakládat svůj profil a tak mě požádala o zveřejnění povídky. Přeji příjemné počtení. Samozřejmě Harry a jeho kamarádi patří jejich stvořitelce a ne mě.


**Dějství 1. Dvojité narozeniny.**

„Uf, konečně trochu klidu."

Je krásné srpnové ráno. Sedím v zahradním křesílku pod slunečníkem na své zahradě. Vedle na stolku mám láhev vychlazeného máslového ležáku a užívám si. V druhém křesle sedí Dudley Dursley, máslový ležák chová na klíně a je velmi, ale velmi hluboce zamyšlen. Spí. Kdo by také neusnul únavou, když už slaví skoro celý měsíc. STOP!

Asi si říkáte, co tam dělá Dudley Dursley, ten přece kouzelníky a magický svět nenávidí. Omyl. Hned po skončení války se Dudley stal velký přítelem kouzelníků a čarodějek. Jeho žena je čarodějka, děti i vnoučata jsou také kouzelníky a čarodějkami. Jo, zázraky se dějí. Tak a teď k těm narozeninám. Nejdříve slavil své 65. narozeniny a _odchod do důchodu Dudley._

 _Aá zase chyba! Dudley se přece narodil 5. května, tak proč slavil tak pozdě?_

 _Hned vysvětlím. Můj bratranec byl velitelem všech hasičů v celém severním Londýně a i hasičů na řece Temži._ Tak vysoká funkce se musí řádně předat. Te dobrák, kterému to Dudley předával, jednou ráno zaspal. Když pak chvátal do práce, slítnul ze schodů tak dobře, že z toho byla tříštivá zlomenina nohy, tři naštíplá žebra, prasklá lebka a otřes mozku jako hrom. V nemocnici měli dva a půl měsíce co dělat aby zase vypadal jako člověk a ne jako nepovedená mumie. Když ho pustili z nemocnice a on se stal velitelem, tak teprve začaly oslavy.

Nejprve na Londýnské radnici. Doprovázeli jsme ho já a Ron. Dudleymu udělili Londýnskou medaili 1. stupně za záchranu více než deseti lidských životů s nasazením vlastního. Jak to bylo doopravdy, ví jen Ron a já.

Starosta a další veledůležití lidé měli dlouhé projevy, ve kterých nic neřekli. Pak nás starosta pozval do salonku, kde se podávala hanebná káva, oschlé mini sendviče a zákusky se zkyslou náplní. Zatím co jsme popíjeli a pojídali ty odpornosti a snažili se tvářit příjemně, starosta nám vykládal, jaké měli problémy s Dudleyho medailí.

Medaili 1. stupně neměli a ani nevěděli, jak vypadá, protože neměli ani vzor. V trezoru u starosty nebyla, ani v jeho asi pěkně zakramařené kanceláři. Když jí nenašli tam, začali hledat v archivu. Tam našli jen spoustu prachu, mrtvých myší a tlustých pavouků. Medaile nebyla, buď jí někdo omylem vyhodil, nebo někam zašantročil anebo ukradl. Co teď?

Narozeniny se kalupem blížili a hrozila veliká ostuda. Jednoho mladšího úředníka napadla zajímavá myšlenka. Kupodivu. Což takhle dát do novin inzerát, jestli jí někdo nemá a na dva dny jí nepůjčil. Inzerát vyšel v nedělníku a ještě ten večer měl úředník doma telefonát od jedné staré dámy, že medaili má po svém tatínkovi a že jí půjčí. Hned ráno jel chlapík někam na předměstí a v poledne jí už měl v práci zlatník, ale stejně by se to nestihlo, nebýt toho šťastně nešťastného pádu.

Pak bylo času dost. Medaili v pořádku vrátili a starosta _z vlastních_ peněz, té dámě, koupil tabulku čokolády. Zatracený hamoun.

Když jsme si to vyposlechli, rozloučili jsme se starostou a jeli domů. Celou cestu autem Ron nadával, že by toho starostu měli expres rekomando poslat do Skotska nebo někam na pevninu do Jižních Čech, kde jsou prej takový všichni. Kde se v něm berou ty znalosti?

Když jsme dojeli domů, tak si každý dal sklenici ohnivé whisky, abychom spálili ten hnus v žaludku.

Krátce poté následovala druhá oslava. Přišlo pozvání od korunního prince Georga. To koukáte co? Věc se má tak, že korunní princ je vlastně nejvyšším velitelem všech hasičů v Anglii. Na tuhle slávu nás jelo víc. Pozvání platilo i pro Dudleyho manželku Patricii a také s ním mohlo přijet až 10. přátel.

A tak jsem tam byl já s Ginny, Ron s Hermionou, Neville s svou manželkou a také Draco s Dianou.

Už to slyším! „ Co tam dělá Draco?"

Draco Malfoy a Harry Potter to jde dohromady asi tak, jako by se přátelili Voldemort s Brumbálem. Omyl přátelé. Po válce se Draco hodně změnil a nejprve začal kamarádit s Dudleym. Zpátky na oslavu. To bylo jiné než na radnici. Princ v uniformě, nastoupená čestná stráž, vojenská kapela. Nejprve anglická hymna, pak hymnus anglických hasičů. Potom projev samotného prince, poděkování Dudleymu ale i všem hasičům za to co dělají.

Dudley dostal další vyznamenání. Potom nás princ pozval, jak sám řekl na malý rodinný raut. Doopravdy byl takříkajíc rodinný. Jen George s manželkou a my. Žádní zbyteční poskokové, tím asi myslel princ různé tajemníky, věcí zbytečných a číšníky. Jídlo i nápoje byly vynikající, hlavně to rudé španělské víno. Museli jsme trochu dávat pozor na Draca, on moc alkoholu nesnese, tak aby nepřebral. To by byla ostuda jak Bradavická brána.

Georg a jeho žena jsou milí a zábavní lidé a tak to byla příjemná zábava. Pak se nás následník trůnu vyptávat na naše zaměstnání a my odpovídali vyhýbavě. To se princ zasmál a vybafl na nás.

„Kdo z vás není kouzelník nebo čarodějka?"

Ukázalo se, že jen Dudley není kouzelník. Princátko se začalo chechtat, až se popadalo za břicho, které nemá a povídá.

„O panu Dursleyovi je známo, že nejméně polovina jeho přátel jsou kouzelníci a čarodějky. Přede mnou nemusíte nic tajit. Od otce vím o magické části Velké Británie a vím toho hodně."

Pak teprve začala nenucená zábava. Dokonce Hermiona předvedla malé neškodné kouzlo, co se učí hned na začátku prvního ročníku Bradavic. Nechala chvíli poletovat kávovou lžičku. Kralevic se ptal, jestli existují kouzla na čištění zubů, stříhání nehtů nebo česání vlasů. Ginny mu vysvětlila, že ano, ale moc by je nedoporučovala, protože ti co je používali, většinou přišli o zuby nebo kusy prstů.

Po čtyřech hodinách jsme se rozloučili jako staří přátelé. V autě jsem vezl Dudleyho a jeho ženu Patricii. Paty se rozplývala nad tím, jakou nádhernou hasičskou uniformu měl princ. Dudley začal smát a povídá. „ Typická ženská. Nerozezná hasiče od námořníka."

Ukázalo se, že princ měl na sobě uniformu korvetního kapitána.

A hned další oslava asi ta nejdůležitější. Oficiální rozloučení s hasiči. Ta oslava byla velkolepá. Konala se v jednom parku. Z každého z deseti Severo-londýnských hasičských okrsků, přijelo jedno nablýskané hasičské auto s posádkou a také tam byla jednotka říčních hasičů ale bez lodi. Všichni stáli v pozoru a čekali. Přesně v poledne se objevila stařičká hasičská stříkačka tažená koňmi a neustálého zvonění se blížila. Na naleštěné stříkačce stál Dudley v parádní uniformě se všema medailemi a vyznamenáními. Kdy jel kolem nastoupených hasičů, tak ti mu vzdávali čest a on také salutoval. Hasičská auta přitom modře a červeně blikala. Na konci Dudley sestoupil ze stříkačky a ministr vnitra mu poděkoval a předal stříbrnou slavnostní přilbu.

 _(Ostatně té si bratranec velmi váží.)_

Nasadil si slavnostní přilbu, nastoupil na stříkačku a jeli zpátky. Dudley salutoval a všichni tleskali a provolávali mu slávu. Zastavili u hasičského auta s velikým žebříkem. Náš skoro důchodce na něj vystoupil a v té chvíli se začal žebřík vysouvat výš a stále výš. Později jsem se dozvěděl, že to bylo 70. metrů. Neuvěřitelná výška na mudlu, jako je náš Dudley. Když stoupal vzhůru i klesal, dolů hasičská kapela hrála jejich hymnus a dvě hasičská auta stříkala vodu kamsi do parku.

Jestli tam byly nějaké zamilované párky, tak jim pršelo štěstí z nebe, ale tu sprchu bych dostat nechtěl. Oslavenec taká dostal jako upomínku od svých pořízených různé dárky. Od věcí docela užitečných nebo hezkých až po příšerné hovadiny, jako třeba figurku hasiče co chčije do ohníčku. Úděsný kýč a zhovadilost. A pak začala hasičská zahradní nebo spíš parková hostina.

Moře jídla a velké moře pití. Na tu hostinu si moc nepomatuji. Totiž všichni hasiči si se mnou jako s bratrancem oslavence chtěli připít. Ta příšerná míchanice piva whisky a bůh ví, čeho ještě mě rychle odrovnala. Ginny mě musela odvézt domů. Měl jsem z toho tak trochu tichou domácnost.

Na jedno si přece vzpomenu. Dudleyho syn Adam sebral tátovu hasičskou čepici, narazil si jí štítkem na ucho a také dělal hasiče. A to je dospělý šašek jeden.

Pak následovaly další dvě Dudleyho oslavy. Ty se konaly u mě doma no hlavně na mé velké zahradě. Dudley bydlí v řadové vilce s malou zahrádkou, tam by všichni ti lidé nevešli. Tak mě požádal o zapůjčení mojí zahrady na tu oslavu. Pro za mě.

Jako první přišli na řadu jeho opravdoví kamarádi a přátelé od hasičů. Zahradní grily grilovaly na plno a pod ořechem stál soudek piva obložený ledem. Dudleyho kamarádi byli příjemní lidé, nikdo se mě nepokoušel opít zbytečnými přípitky, jako ta banda v parku. Hlavě hodně vzpomínali a vyprávěli veselé příhody. No veselé, jak kdy. Když vylítnete z hořícího domu a na zadku vám hoří kalhoty, až ho to připálí, tak to pro postiženého moc příjemné ano veselé není.

Od nich Dudley také dostal dárek nebo spíš dar. Dostal velký model té staré hasičské stříkačky, na které ho vezli. Byli tam dokonce i ti koně, to ale nebylo všechno. Dostali s Patricii dárkový poukaz na měsíční dovolenou v Austrálii. Jó to už je něco a mě to také něco připomíná. Až bude čas, musím se na to Hermiony zeptat.

Dalo by se říci, že to byla skoro komorní oslava, z které nikoho hlava nebolela. Ta další oslava, ta rodinná, ta rozhodně komorní nebyla.

Teď teprve uvidíte, koho můj bratranec počítá do rodiny. Byla tam samozřejmě jeho matka Petunie a její manžel Severus Snape.

Slyším jak, se rozčilujete a křičíte. Faul! Severuse přece zabil Naginy a kde je Petunie manžel a můj strýc Vernon?

Začnu od konce. Mého snobského strýce Vernona nakonec zabili Smrtijedi, když se nezodpovědně příliš vzdálil od úkrytu. Málem na to doplatil Dudley i teta. Co se týká Severuse Snapa. Jak víte, když zemře kouzelník, pominou i kouzla, která vyvolal. Naginyho zabil Neville a já krátce nato sprovodil ze světa Voldemorta.

Kouzla pominula. I když Severus ztratil hodně krve a měl poškozené hlasivky, zachránily ho slzy ptáka Fénixe. Tomu se dá věřit, mě samotného zachránily před jedem Baziliška. V Bradavické ošetřovně se sešel s tetou Petunií a ukázalo se, že jeto jeho dávná láska. Vernon nežil a tak se spolu dali dohromady a za dva roky byla svatba.

To, že Voldemort zkápnul, mělo ještě jeden dopad. Na jižním pobřeží Anglie se znenadání objevila spousta lidských kostí. Mudlovská policie a detektivové si nad tím marně lámaly hlavy. Nakonec usoudili, že spodní proudy Lamanžského průlivu vyplavily kosti z vraku nějaké potopené lodi z 2. světové války. A tak zbytky těch nešťastníků pohřbili s vojenskými poctami. Jen já vím, že se otevřela podzemní jeskyně, kde vládli neživí vytvoření Voldemortem.

Ale zpátky na oslavu.

Dudley má dvě děti Syna Adama a dceru Normu. Ti tam měli své partnery a děti. Celkem čtyři Dudleyho vnoučata. Ron a Hermiona mají dvě děti a pět vnoučat. Já mám tři děti a sedm vnoučat. Pak tam byl Ronův bratr George se svoji rozvětvenou rodinou, celkem pětadvacet lidí. Přišli i pan Weasley se svoji ženou Molly. Bill s početnou rodinou. Dokonce i Percy s manželkou, dětmi a vnoučaty. Chyběl jen Charles, jako obvykle.

Se svojí velkou rodinou byl na ostrovech Tichého oceánu kde v ohnivém kruhu, jak jinak, studoval místní populaci draků. Pozvání přijal i současný ředitel Bradavic Neville Longbottom se svoji rodinou. Nesměl chybět ani Draco Malfoy s ženou Dianou a synem Scorpiusem. Draco měl jen syna, za to Scorpius měl dětí sedm a tak je Draco sedminásobným dědkem. Ta vnoučata jsou už dospělá a pracují, kde, k tomu se ještě dostanu.

A tak se na mé zahradě sešlo zhruba asi tak 150 lidí. Byl tam i nový ministr kouzel. Hádejte kdo to je, ale ne, to by jste, neuhodli. Percy Weasley už tam úřaduje dva roky.

To vejráte co, z toho si nic nedělejte, já taky vejral. Nejprve Dudleymu všichni blahopřáli a předali dárky. Jako první samozřejmě **pan ministr.** Ten mu předal ministerské vyznamenání, za šíření dobrých vztahů mezi kouzelníky a mudly. Na tom vyznamenání byla buřinka a přes ní kouzelnická hůlka, z které sršely malé zlaté jiskry. Trochu pochybné, pro hasiče. Syn Dudleyho Adam si neodpustil poznámku, že když si táta vezme hasičskou uniformu se všema metály, bude vypadat jak ruský generál.

Těch dárků bylo tolik, že by si Dudley mohli otevřít malé vetešnictví. Jeden mě ale přece jenom zaujal. Byl od Georga a Rona. Vypadal jako jeviště malého loutkového divadla. Když se zatáhlo za šňůrku, opona se roztáhla. Za ní se objevily dvě postavy. Jedna je v hasičské uniformně a huláká. „Honem Dudley, dělej, chvátej, hoří!"

A postava Dudleyho odpovídá. „Polibte my všichni, víte co! Já jsem v důchodu!" A vystrčí na toho hasiče zadek.

Dětem se to ohromně líbilo, ale Hermiona nadávala, že ti dva dostanou dříve důchod než rozum.

Byla také veliká hostina. Na té se objevily samé dobroty. No třeba pečený Voldemort, Pošukovo voko Šedohřbetův ocas, biftek Bellatrix, sekaná Holoubková, Brumbálovi hůlky a Smrtijedův jazyk.

Že jste o tom nikdy neslyšeli?

Za to může Dracův syn Scorpius. Když vyšel Bradavickou školu nemohl se nějak uchytit. Chvíli dělal to pak zas tohle a celkem nic. Pak skoro celý rok za tátovy prachy cestoval po Velké Británii, vysedával po hospodách a restauracích a dával si do nosu. Ne, nechlastal, ale ochutnával různé dobroty. Je zkrátka mlsnější než jeho táta a ten je mlsný jako medvěd. Na svých cestách si našel i svoji budoucí manželku Jessiku. A pozor!

Jessika není čarodějka ale obyčejná holka a mudla, která se vyučila kuchařkou uzenářkou. Kdyby se toho dožil starý Lucius, tak by ho stejně klepla pepka, vola jednoho. Draco skákal jak gumovej a bylo mu to houby platný. Scorpius řekl, že si Jessiku stejně vezme a můžou se třeba postavit na hlavu a odstrkovat ušima. Narcissa prohlásila, že je to celkem jedno, jen když jí bude mít rád a bude na ní hodný. Nevím, jestli byl hodný, když jí udělal sedm dětí, kanec.

Jessika se ale jen směje, že jí to nevadí, že u nich v rodě měly ženy vždy hodně dětí. Tak nevím? Novomanželé Malfoyovi si předměstí magického Londýna otevřeli malé bistro. Scorpius prodával za pultem a jeho žena vzadu v kuchyni připravovala dobroty. Scorpius jí asi hodně vyprávěl o magickém světě a tak přišli na ty novinky.

Tak třeba Pošukovo voko jsou stočený naložený filátka ze sardele a uvnitř černá oliva. Ňam.

Sekaná Holoubková je sekaná se sušenými švestkami, to má být ten brouk. Pečený Voldemort se původně jmenoval pečený Naginy. Je to vlastně stočená klobása a ten prostředek kouká nahoru jako hadí hlava. Teď tomu říkají pečený Voldemort, ale pro někoho je to pečený hovno. Biftek Bellatrix je pěkně ostrý, na ten musí být plechová huba. Šedohřbetův ocas je kus hovězího masa ve tvaru vlčího ocasu potřený feféronovou pastou. Jó natřít tak Šedohřbetovy vocas feferonek, ten by běžel. Brumbálova hůlka to je taky historka. Před 8lety k nám přijel Scorpius s tím, že by po mě pojmenoval jedny extra dlouhé a extra dobré klobásy. Prý Harryho hůlka. Doma byla jen Ginny a ta mu doporučila aby si tu extra dobrou klobásu strčil, do prdele, že se dobrým neublíží a vyrazila s ním dveře.

Já mu dám Harryho hůlka, uličníkovi, kdo ví, co by z toho ještě vzniklo. Lidi a kouzelníci zvlášť jsou pěkný dobytek. Nakonec to pojmenovali po Brumbálovi ty klobásy, ten už se chudák bránit nemůže. Zapomněl jsem na Smrtijedův jazyk. To je ovčí jazyk protýkaný křenem, ten má rád Dudley.

Hasič se nezapře, pálivé chce i na talíř a se Smrtijedy má nevyřízené účty, tak alespoň takhle. Obchody jim šli dobře a počase, museli výrobu stále rozšiřovat. Když jejich děti, mimochodem pět kouzelníků a dvě čarodějky ukončili Bradavice, nastoupily do učení ke své matce a teď pracují v té jejich obr výrobně. Výroba jede na plné komíny a skoro nestíhají vyrábět.

No v magické Velké Británii a přilehlém okolí se toho sežere. Zkrátka když se spojí indické kuchařské umění (Jessičiny praprarodiče byli z Indie) a Malfoyovský obchodní talent, úspěch je zaručen. Už ani Draco nad tím neskuhrá.

Na oslavě bylo také hodně pití. Různé druhy čajů, kávy, nealkoholické, alkoholické i hodně moc alkoholické pití. Ani přesně nevím, co se tam dělo, ale je jisté, že se děti k nějakému tomu alkoholu dostaly a pak začaly kouzlit i když to mají o prázdninách zakázané. Zpočátku si toho nikdo nevšímal, bylo tam přece spousta dospělých kouzelníků, ale pak ministerstvo mělo podezření, poslalo jednoho úředníka na kontrolu. Když ten chudák uviděl, že tam sedí sám ministr kouzel, tak vzal nohy na ramena a zmizel, lépe řečeno přemístil se.

Když tam je sám přísný ministr, tak se určitě žádné nepravosti nedějí. Omyl! Když se Percy trochu napije tak ministr ne ministr klidně provozuje i kletby a černou magii.

A tentokrát se napil dost a klidně s dětma dělal ty jejich voloviny, pokud ho jeho manželka neodtáhla do domu a nedala mu vypít spací lektvar, aby se vyspal z opice. Oslavy trvaly tři dni a kde koho pořádně bolela hlava. Červenec se překulil do srpna a já připravoval oslavu svých šedesátých pátých narozenin. Já ještě do důchodu nejdu u kouzelníků je to jinak, ale i tak jsem zaslechl poznámky o staré skleróze Potterovi. Tak, abych o tom začal, alespoň uvažovat.

Pořádal jsem také dvě oslavy. První byla pro spolupracovníky z ministerstva a kamarády. Na oddělení bystrozorů, kterému šéfuju je teď jen 20 bystrozorů a skoro nemáme do čeho píchnout hůlkou. Černokněžníci, ježibaby, vlkodlaci a upíři se Anglii vyhýbají jak Voldemort Brumbálovi a ty ostatní prkotiny nestojí za řeč.

Ve službě zůstali dva nejmladší bystrozoři a ostatní byli u mě na zahradě. Byli tam i kamarádi z mého bývalého Famfrpálového družstva a Bradavic.

Oliver, George, Angelína, Katie a Alice. Chyběl jen Fred, bohužel. Buď mu země lehká. Chyběl také Lee Jordán, vážně onemocněl dračími spalničkami. Teď už na ně existují léky, ale i tak je to sázka do loterie. Dokonce nepřijel ani Hagrid. Omluvil se pro nedobré zdraví. Tomu moc nevěřím. Slyšel jsem ale, že už ani neučí Péči o kouzelné tvory. Prý nejraději vysedává se svým obřím bráškou před jeskyní a čumí do blba. Podle Severuse Snapa mu blbne paměť.

Byli tam ještě mí tři kamarádi z ministerstva. Já si uvědomil, že hodně opravdových přátel a kamarádů z bojů před 47. lety nežije anebo jsou sešlí věkem. Kdo však nechybě byl nový ministr kouzel, ten se pozval sám.

Všichni mi blahopřáli, hlavně ministr. Vyznamenání my nadal, ani o něj nestojím, zato mě veledůležitě plácal po zádech. Trouba. Také jsem dostal spoustu různých dárků. Bylo jídlo, bylo pití, hodně povídalo. Hodně se vzpomínalo, ale nálada nic moc. Asi na nás začaly doléhat ty naše roky. No vážně, chyběl tam už jen funebrácký pochod a rakev.

Ta druhá oslava ta rodinná ta se ale vydařila. Sešli jsme se vlastně v úplně stejné sestavě jako na rodinné oslavě Dudleyho a ještě o dvě velké rodiny navíc.

Jistě si vzpomínáte na Lenku Láskorádovou nebo také Lenku Střelenku. Teď se jmenuje paní Thomasová má pět dětí a 11. vnoučat. Stále posvém otci vydává Jinotaj. Ten je teď oblíbený hlavně mezi mládeží, protože jsou v něm kvízy, rébusy, kreslené příběhy na pokračování, vtipy a také školní taháky. To Bradavické profesory štve, ale co nadělají. Když jsem jí poslal pozvání, přijala to velmi potěšeně a přemístila se s celou velikou rodinou.

Pak nemohl chybět můj kmotřenec Teddy Lupin a jeho velká rodina o 10 členech plus jejich pes.

Byla spousta jídla na grilu, spousta pití u ledu, protože bylo velké horko, tak na zahradu přibyl veliký bazén plný vody. Všichni byli jen v plavkách a bazén byl taká stále plný lidí. Samozřejmě největší radost měly děti. I když tam byla spousta dospělých, prováděly svoje alotria. Tentokrát bez hůlek. Ty jejich jsem zamknul do trezoru ve své pracovně.

Ale zpátky na začátek. Samozřejmě my všichni blahopřáli a předali malé dárky. Asi si otevřu vetešnictví společně s Dudleym. Znovu mi blahopřál i Percy, ale ne tak škrobeně jako minule. Dal mi užitečný dárek a dokonce z mudlovského obchodu. To je co říct. Televizní vyhřívané bačkory.

Asi si říkáte, to se kouzelníci koukají na televizi? V téhle době kouzelníci a čarodějky běžně využívají a zneužívají mudlovské vynálezy. V domech máme zavedenou elektřinu a využíváme všechny elektrické přístroje.

Všechny vymoženosti do kuchyně a na zahradu. Televize, děti a vnoučata počítače s internetem. Jistě bačkory si můžete ohřát kouzlem. Jenže když to uděláte málo, za chvíli vás studí nohy, když to uděláte moc, to si nohy spálíte, nebo vám bačkory rovnou shoří. Ty mudlovské přes den připojíte k elektrice a nabíjíte baterky. Večer je odpojíte knoflíčkem, nastavíte teplotu a oni krásně hřejí třeba až do půlnoci. Slyším baterie, ty budou těžké jako slon. Nejsou. Ta baterie je vlastně obal nohy a podrážky hřejí.

Zahradu můžete také sekat pomocí kouzla. Jenže občas létají drny až k sousedům. A pak to vysvětlujte. Elektrickou sekačkou je to skoro stejně rychlé, žádné drny nelétají a na kompost vysypete jen trochu řezanky. Jo a taky běžně jezdíme auty a na velké vzdálenosti létáme letadly. Jen v Bradavicích zůstalo vše při starém.

Slyšel jsem ale, že v amerických školách magie běžně počítače s internetem používají a francouzské Krásnohůlky je budou zavádět letos. Neville mi říkal, že příští prázdniny do Francie pojede aby to okoukl. Když to bude k něčemu tak to v Bradavicích zavede, aby se o Anglii neříkalo, že je konzervativní a zkostnatělá.

No a oslava? Hezky se rozjela. Jedli jsme jídla z grilu i pochoutky od Scorpiuse, popíjeli různé nápoje, když nám byl moc velký hic, hupli jsme do bazénu. Bazén skoro nestačil hlavně dětem. Ginny, Hermióna, Neville, Ron a já jsme si hodně povídali s Lenkou a jejím manželem. Už je to dávno, co jsme se takhle sešli a povídali si o životě o práci a o dětech. Hlavně o nich. Lenka má dvě vnoučata která, ještě nechodí do školy, tedy do Bradavic. Děti okukovaly 11 nových kamarádů, i když některé znali ze školy třeba jen od vidění. No a 11 Lenčiných vnoučat mělo na okukování a povídání více než 40 jiných děcek a také pozorovaly do té doby pro ně neznámé strejce a tetky.

První den jsme se sešli všichni až v poledne a než se odbyly oficiality (Blahopřání, rozbalování dárků a nějaké přípitky) bylo potřetí hodině. Děti zůstaly hodné, užívaly si bazénu a vzácného Britského sluníčka. Nic se vlastně nestalo, nepočítám rozlité pivo Smrtijedův jazyk v dýňové zavařenině. Jak se tam dostal, nikdo neví. To jsou pitomosti.

Po desáté večer jsme zhasli Lumos a šli spát. Dům jsme kouzly upravili a spaly v něm děti pod dohledem Ginny a Hermiony. My ostatní jsme spali ve stanech na zahradě. Druhý den krásně odpočatí jsme začali hned po ránu, no teda až v deset. Jak utíkaly hodiny, někteří dospělí zlenivěli a začali používat kouzla. Třeba Acio biftek Bellatrix. Biftek se poslušně vznesl z grilu a vzduchem plachtil ke stolu. Pokud se mu do cesty nepostavila nějaká hlava tak přistál na talíři kouzelníka.

Ten odložil hůlku a dal si do lebedy. Těch hůlek bylo víc a starší děti po nich začaly pošilhávat. Přesto první nepříjemnost způsobily právě ty dvě nejmladší. Desetiletý chlapec a devítiletá dívenka, sourozenci a nejmladší Lenčina vnoučata už přestalo bavit, jak si ostatní neustále vykládají o Bradavické škole kam ještě nechodili a tak vydali na průzkum domu.

Nenašli celkem nic zajímavého. Moje pracovna byla zamčená a všude jinde i v kuchyni byly postele a visutá lůžka. Potom ale našli Ginninu pracovnu, kterou si nezamkla. Ginny je redaktorkou časopisu Moje koště. Většinou píše rozbory a články o Famfrpálových zápasech. V tom je opravdový odborník. Když ale není sezona, což je právě teď zkoumá různé nové přípravky pro domácnost pro časopis Kouzelná domácnost. Právě zkoušela tonikum pro ropušníky, když špatně skáčou.

A ještě měla na otestování univerzální hnojivo pro rychlí růst zeleniny. Klučina se zmocnil tonika a nenápadně venku polil několik talířů. Tonikum je čiré jako voda tak si nikdo ničeho nevšiml. Zděsil se ovšem George, když si dal na talíř několik Pošukových ok a ty z ničeho nic odskákaly pryč. Děs.

Další děs nás ještě čekal. Holčina měla hnojivo a přemýšlela, co by pohnojila. Na verandě mám akvárium se žabincem a různou trávou a mezi tím se proplétá maličký ďasovec. Docela rád ho pozoruji.

A tak děvčátko pohnojilo akvárium. Kdyby to byla špetka hnojiva, tak by se asi nic nedělo, ale po celé piksle nastal raketový růst. Vodu i ďasovce to zelené svinstvo z akvária doslova katapultovalo. Chudák ďasovec zůstal viset na zácloně a to zelený rostlo příšernou rychlostí směr barák. Děvče začalo ječet a tak se na to přišlo.

Ginny zasáhla svojí hůlkou a hned také přišla na to, co jí zmizelo z pracovny. Viníci byli známí a tak přišly tresty. Lenka na ně hulákala, až se lesy zelenaly. Od toho míru milovného člověka, bych to nečekal. No a rodiče ti jim rovnou nasekali na zadek. To ostatní výtržníky zchladilo, ale jen na krátko. Kdosi se zmocnil nějaké odložené hůlky a provedl oblíbené kouzlo s výměnou skleniček. Scorpiusova žena Jessika nepije alkohol, aby si prý nepoškodila chuťové buňky. Pochopitelné. Ron zase raději něco ostřejšího a nealko to není. A tak si Jessika dala pořádného loka Finské vodky a Ron odporně zteplalé sodovky.

Oba dva prskali a nadávali, hlavně Ron hromoval a vyhrožoval pověšením za uši do průvanu. Jinak celkem směšné. Dětem u bazénu chybělo skákací prkno. Donald, můj vnuk kterému je 15 přišel na to, že kdyby se použilo kouzlo Wirgardium-leviosa a nad bazénem přerušilo bylo by to jako skákat z prkna. Zvedat do vzduchu tímto způsobem váhu 40 až 75 kilo to už chce mít pořádnou magickou sílu, vícekrát za sebou a s cizí hůlkou? Šikula. Jenže si nevšiml, že do bazénu vlezl Percy a jeden skokan mu spadl na hlavu.

Percy z bazénu vyletěl, jak když ho poštípou ohnivé vosy a hulákal, že je všechny požene před Starostolec a nechá vyloučit z Bradavic, protože o prázdninách kouzlit nesmí. Stejně by to neudělal, měl vahou ministra zasáhnout dříve. A taky neměl moc dobrou náladu. Na příkaz svoji ženy musel hůlku nechat doma. No a od té pijatyky a vyžíračky s Dudleym ho nějak trápil žlučník a k Mungovy jít nechtěl. Posera.

Děti ale trochu zkrotil a než jsme šli spát, byl klid. Já jsem ještě ze záclony musel vymotat ďasovce a s vodou a pár kameny ho dát do akvária. Tak dobrou noc.

Dobré ráno jenže dobré vůbec nebylo. Když jsme po deváté vstali, Percymu se udělalo hrozně zle. Jeho dva synové tatíka popadli a přemístili se s ním rovnou k Sv. Mungovy. Zbytek Percyho rodiny se po všemožných omluvách, podotýkám, že zbytečných a rozloučení se také přemístil, ale do svých domovů. Náladu to sice trochu pokazilo, no jen na krátko.

Brzy jsme zase hodovali a střídmě popíjeli. Vymýšleli se vtipy, hlavně na Percyho adresu. Slunce hřálo a pálilo jako by chtělo dohnat, co zameškalo za celé století. Ministr kouzel zmizel a děti vycítily svoji příležitost a vyhlásily nám válku. Nejprve slečny, děvčata i malé dívenky. Všechny odložily horní díl plavek, a kdyby tvrdě nezasáhly matky babičky i prababičky, běhaly by tam nahaté jak Evy.

To na chvíli připoutalo pozornost kluků, měli co očumovat. Když si na tu krásu zvykli, začali vymýšlet vylomeniny. Na něco nepotřebovali ani hůlku. Tak například moje dcera Lilly si na talíř naložila sladké medové koláčky a odešla pro hrnek ledového čaje. Než se vrátila, koláčky plavaly v omáčce tabasko. Hnus.

Podobná věc se stala i Ronovi. Znenadání dostal chuť na černý hořký studený čaj. Přines si velký hrnek a pak se dal s někým do řeči, už ani nevím s kým. Byl to jen mžik a místo čaje měl v hrnku odporně zteplalé černé pivo. Napil se a začal prskat a nadávat, že ho muselo být slyšet ještě v další čtvrti. Pak se divil, proč je terčem nejapných vtipů právě on.

Nejmladší vnučka Dudleyho Lucie mu to vysvětlila. „Víš strejdo, ty umíš nejlíp nadávat, od tebe se něco přiučíme."

Všichni řvali smíchy, vůbec bych se nedivil, kdyby nás přijela mudlovská policie. Když už nás bolela bránice a smát jsme se nemohli, Hermiona se pustila do Rona, že kazí děti. Ron jen krčil rameny, on už jiný nebude. K večeru došlo i na Hermionu a do smíchu jí nebylo. V podobném duchu to pokračovalo až do večera. Pokus kouzlem Mobillekorpus přemístit jeden gril a servírovací stolek k bazénu, aby ani nemusely vylézat.

Nebo třeba Bill, když vylézal z bazénu tak jeho plavky zůstaly ve vodě. Bill nadával na hambáře, který mu to udělal, ale tentokrát v tom byly děti asi nevinně. Ono se stane občas i mudlům, že když vylézají z bazénu nebo moře tak jejich plavky jsou úplně někde jinde.

Když žádný starší dospělý nebyl v bazénu, odehrávaly se tam erotické hrátky. Vidět tam sice nebylo, ale pištění holek slyšet bylo. Na to nemusím být ani bystrozor, abych věděl, o co jde.

A další. Záměna Anglické hořčice za med a Brumbálova hůlka jiný chuťový rozměr a Neville má pochuti. Ti malí lotři si troufli i na svého ředitele. Jablečný mošt zaměněný za jablečný ocet a Adamova manželka Beth vrhne šavli jak kozácký ataman. Biftek Bellatrix s kečupem připlácnutý na Dracově hlavě. On je plešatý, tak získal novou paruku i s přelivem.

Žádný z dospělých nebyl ušetřen ani ti nejstarší. Severus si trochu zdřímnul a chrápal s otevřenou pusou a do té se mu zarazilo rajče. O pravé zuby přijít nemohl, ty nemá, ale málem se udusil.

Mojí tetě Petunií, někdo nechal vylít olej na potírání masa na grilu za horní díl plavek. Asi usoudil, že to chce promazat. S úsměvem se teta odešla do domu vykoupat a převléct a s dobrou náladou se vrátila. Slyšel jsem, že tetinka je poslední dobou dost výstřední a extravagantní, protože se přátelí s duchem Tonskové a strašidlem Protivou. Že by začínající demence.

I na mne si smlsli. Mám rád Pošukovo oko a tak jsem si jich dal několik na talíř a než jsem stačil mrknout, měl jsem je smíchané s rozmočenými cigaretami, které dříve patřili Nevillovi. I na pohled je to na blití. Abych nemluvil jen o zkažených potravinách. Oblíbené bylo, odsunout někomu židli když stál. Dosednutí na zem bylo tvrdé. Vím to z vlastní zkušenosti. Postižení nadávali, ale jinak se nic nedělo, až do chvíle kdy to udělali Molly. Skoro stoletá paní Weasleyová dopadla na zem velmi tvrdě a trochu si pochroumala záda. Nastoupila Albusova žena Kim, která je léčitelka a záda vyléčila.

Zločinci byli kolektivně seřváni a chvíli byl klid. Další byly vodní bomby. Jako výzdoba tam byly mudlovské balónky naplněné plynem. Děti se jich zmocnily, plyn vypustily a balonky naplnily vodou, pak balónek stačilo vést nad něčí hlavu a tam nechat bouchnout. Vodní sprcha byla překvapivá, ale v tom vedru příjemná.

Další malér. Neville se bavil Georgem a v ruce držel nezapálenou cigaretu. Kterýsi dobrák darebák mu jí chtěl na dálku zapálit hůlkou. V tom okamžiku Neville pohl rukou s cigaretou a místo cigarety vzplanula Georgova bradka. George vypadal jak slepice s vyškubaným ocasem.

Další vtip. Gumový polštářek naplněný vodou s malou dírkou. Když se polštářek s tou dírkou správně narafičil na židli a kouzelník dosedl, vyvolalo to krásný vodotrysk. Ti zpropadenci si pod tím cosi představovali a řechtali se jako koně. To nikomu neublížilo, jen naštvalo.

Řádění nezletilců napomohl i George a jeho Kouzelnické kejkle, ten má na tyhle lupmárny živnostenský list. Několik bomb Hnojůvek hned po ránu nás dokonale probralo. Večer dětska vypustila několik rachejtlí vyrobených speciálně pro moji oslavu od George samozřejmě. Ty létaly nízko nad zemí s mým obličejem, který se měnil v ksicht Voldemotra. Vykřikovali Expelliarmus nebo syčely jako had. Mladší se dobře bavili a ti starší byli naštvaní.

Malé létající klaksony vám znenadání zaječely do ucha. Příšerné. Na zahradě se pohybovalo přes 100 lidí a byla tam voda a tak se změnila v bažinu. Nenápadní ježci pod nohou vás popíchali a poslali k zemi do bahna. Rázem tu byl příslušník jiné rasy, který rychle skočil do vody do bazénu. Voda v bazénu měla k posledu barvu černého kafé. Moje milovaná zahrada vypadala jako po nájezdu kobylek a vpádu šílených krav.

Jen se zdálo, že si ta cháska mizerná nějak netroufla na Hermionu, ale to bylo opravdu jen zdání. Na večer se bavila u bazénu s Nevillem, když tu zčistajasna z ní zmizely plavky. Nespadly, ale zmizely úplně. Neville uprostřed řečí zůstal stát s hubou do kořán a očima jak tenisáky. Hermiona to záhy zjistila. Zaječela jak lodní siréna a s klením jak od zpustlého dlaždiče bleskově zmizela v domě. Tímhle hnusným kouskem jsme tak trochu vystřízlivěli. Začalo vyšetřování kdo a čím?

Čím jsme zjistili velmi rychle. Byla to Dracova hůlka. Draco byl ožralý jak Dán a vůbec nevěděl, kde jí má. Kdo, to bylo horší.

V té chvíli se objevila Hermiona. Na sobě měla Ginnin župan, protože jí byl krátký. V jedné ruce držela džbán dýňové šťávy v druhé láhev Veritaséra a hůlku.

( Hermiona se musela bleskově přemístit domů a zase zpět. My doma Veritaserum nemáme. Chudák Ron.)

Tou si přivolala jednu sklenici a s úsměvem povídá.

„Pobavili jste, se teď se pobavím já. Tak kdo půjde první."

Ta sebranka pěkně zbledla, protože věděla, že je zle. Já si pomyslel. Teď vám polezou tlustý do tenkých a povíte na sebe všechny lumpárny. Jako první se přihlásili ti dva nejmladší nebojsové. Ty Hermiona poslala pryč, ti by toho nebyli schopní ani, kdyby se rozkrájeli.

No a pak přišel zlom. Viník se přihlásil sám. Jó, už pohled na Veritasérum přináší úspěch. Byl to Dudleyho vnuk Frederik syn Normy.

Dudley zrudnul jako kdysi strýc Vernon a já měl strach, že ho klepne. Jeho žena Patricie soptila jak Etna. Prababička Petunie mu nadávala hambářů, nemravů, zpustlíků, erotonanů a sprotopášníků. Praděd Severus zuřil a prohlásil, že to se za jeho mládí v Bradavicích nedělo. Narcissa, která tam také byla a docela dobře se bavila, se zatvářila, jako by místo očních stínů použila slepičí tentonoc a povídá. „ Severusi máš nějakou krátkou paměť nebo sklerózu."

Hm co se tam asi dělo, to by mě taky zajímalo.

Norma i Alen, Frederika rodiče se Hermioně omlouvali a Frederik se měl omluvit také. Jenže než stačil otevřít hubu, dostal od Hermiony takovou přes hubu, že počítá hvězdičky ještě teď. Pak už se řešilo co s tím vejlupkem necností dál. Severus a Petunie řekli, že vrací do Bradavic a že ho vezmou s sebou a tam ho strčí pod zámek. Paty řekla, že ráno pošle do Bradavic svého patrona, poté Severus toho nemravu dopraví letaxovou sítí rovnou do Děravého kotle, kde budou čekat ostatní. Jak ujednáno tak uděláno. Nemrava nebude ani na chvíli bez dozoru. Dobře mu tak, to vážně přepískl.

A teď několik poznámek.

 **Poznámka první.**

Na zítřek na ráno je naplánovaná cesta do Příčné ulice na nákupy. Děti už dostaly dopisy z Bradavic. Sraz je v Děravém kotli, který teď po starém Tomovi vede syn Lee Jordána, též jména Tom. Ten si namastí kapsu.

 **Poznámka druhá.**

Frederikovi je 12. let. S cizí a ještě tak starou hůlkou, provést kouzlo zmizení a ještě nechat zmizet oblečení z člověka a neublížit mu. A udělat to tak, že to dotyčný hned nepostřehne. No jednou z něj bude secsakra dobrý kouzelník, jen mám strach, aby nepřidělával práci nám bystrozorům.

 **Poznámka třetí.**

Hermiona i když je dáma v letech má stále postavu, že by za ni nemusely stydět ani herečky co mají svlékání v popisu práce. Jé ta mě tak slyšet, to by byla dršková a od Ginny druhou.

 **Poznámka čtvrtá.**

Kdyby byla živá Holoubková určitě by tu jako brouk slídila. To by v Denním Věštci byl nadpis SODOMA GOMORA A PORNIGRAFIE NA BYSTRZOVĚ ZAHRADĚ a článek na tři stránky. Holoubková nežije a čert jí vem.

Oslava pomalu končila. Potom incidentu se začali loučit i ostatní. Jako první zavelela k odchodu Lenka. Ta holka vážně svému muži a celé rodině velela jak generál a všichni ji bez odmluv poslouchali. Mě i ostatní překvapila a nejvíc asi Hermionu. Brumbálova armáda asi zanechala trvalé následky.

Pak se rozloučila Malfoyova rodina, ale bez Draca který byl ožralý chrápal jako troll v mé zahradě dál. Po nich Longbottomovi. Nevilla už prý čekají povinnosti v Bradavicích. Pak se loučili Bill a George s rodinami a pan a paní Weasleyovi. Zůstali jsme sami, tedy lépe řečeno moje rodina. Rodina Rona, Teddyho a Dudleyho bez nemravy Frederika.

Domluvili jsme se, že půjdeme brzy spát, aby mohla včas začít výprava do Příčné ulice. Ještě jsme se dohadovali, kdo trochu uklidí zahradu. Přihlásil se můj vnuk Christián, že ví jak na to. Tomu už bylo 17 let a může kouzlit legálně. Toho pitomce nenapadlo nic lepšího, než proti stěně bazénu poslat drtící kouzlo. Vlna tsunami všechno spláchla až k plotu do ulice a na ulici bylo plno vody. Štěstí bylo, že už bylo šero. Přehrabovat se v tom mokrém sajrajtu se nikomu nechtělo a tak jsme šli znechuceně spát. Christián je vůl, i když je můj vnuk.

Ještě štěstí, že jsme Draca, předtím přenesli do verandy. Teď tam chrápal ďasovci do ouška, jinak ho čekalo nemilé probuzení. Ráno se všichni, mimo mne a Dudleyho chystali do Děravého kotle a Příčné ulice. Draco prohlásil, že už se těší na Žravou hrachovou polévku v Děravém kotli. To prý je nejlepší vyprošťovák.

Ron chvátal za Georgem do krámku, aby ho připravil na nájezd kobylek. Cliff, Ronův vnuk prohlásil, že by se taková oslava měla konat každé léto, aby si pořádně užili s holkami. Schytal zato zdrcující pohled od matky i babičky a kopanec od Kalipso, jeho sestry.

Další zpustlík a sprostopášník. Když ta banda zmizela, vyšli jsme s Dudleym na zahradu. Z té hromady bordelu jsme vytáhli pár použitelných kousků nábytku. Já je kouzlem očistil a pak jsme se s máslovým ležákem usadili k zaslouženému odpočinku. Na ostatní úklid, jak nařizovala Ginny, jsem se vykašlal. Než se Ginny odpoledne vrátí, nějakou výmluvu vymyslím.

Jak tak sedím a pozoruji Dudleyho tak, mě to napadne. Dudley se teď skoro měsíc pohyboval mezi samými kouzelníky a čarodějkami a skoro se od nás neodlišoval. Běžně používá letaxovou síť, Asistované přemisťování sice moc nemusí, ale nebrání se mu. O magickém světě hovoří jako jeden z nás a o Famfrpálu toho ví víc než někteří z nás. Byl na několika zápasech v Bradavicích i na zápasech Famfrpálové ligy. Dokonce si nechává poslední dobou posílat nedělního Denního Věštce. Kdy se odehrála ta úžasná změna?

To se musím dozvědět a nejlépe hned. Teď je ten nejlepší okamžik, zítra bude pozdě. Napiju se máslového ležáku a odkašlu si. Dudley se trhnutím probudí a omlouvá se.

„ Promiň Harry mě to, slavení nějak zmohlo a usnul jsem."

Já na to.

„To nic to chápu. Zajímá mě, ale něco jiného. Jaká změna se s tebou udála, že víc podobáš kouzelníkovi než mudlovi. Sice nekouzlíš a nemáš hůlku, kdo tě ale nezná, tak na první pohled řekne, že jsi kouzelník."

V některých případech nosil Dudley i kouzelnický hábit.

Dudley se zamyslí, upije ležák a povídá. „Víš Harry, ono to začalo, už tenkrát, když nás kouzelníci odváželi do úkrytu," znovu se napije a začne vypravovat.


End file.
